Estilos de Pelea
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Rin tiene una conversación con Obito sobre Kakashi. Medio ObitoRin Escrito antes de que el Gaiden se publicara. One shot, terminado.


**Estilos de Pelea.**

Cuando habían sido elegidos en el mismo equipo y las peleas entre Kakashi y Obito habían empezado, ella y su sensei habían pasado mucho tiempo tratando de evitarlas.

- Fallaste a las reglas, un shinobi no debe de llegar tarde.

- ¡¿Otra vez con las reglas?!

Dos años después cuando no estaban en misiones y era simple entrenamiento, los dos habían aprendido a desentonar la discusión a menos que se pusiera demasiado violenta para evitarse problemas. Ella se dedicaba a sus dibujos mientras su maestro leía, para que, cuando los dos se separaban, enojados, fueran a tranquilizarlos. Al menos tranquilizar a Obito.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Obito mascullando todo tipo de suertes contra Kakashi y el otro simplemente yéndose a sentar cerca de un tronco, sacando uno de sus kunai para afilarlos, ella suspiró, guardando su dibujo y levantándose mientras su profesor baja del árbol con un brinco.

Vieron hacia las dos direcciones, antes de que su profesor la viera. Ella volvió a suspirar.

- Iré con Obito.

- No seas demasiado suave con él, Rin. – dijo el sensei con una media sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara. Era un secreto a voces el hecho que le gustaba Uchiha Obito.

Menos para el ya mencionado chico, por supuesto. Sus hermanos no la dejaban en paz al respecto; tenía la certeza de que hasta el Hokage lo sabía y sin embargo, el otro chico no se daba cuenta de nada.

Kakashi podía ser su compañero pero Rin casi no lo entendía. Sabía – o quería creer – que ella, su sensei y Obito le importaban, pero no había prueba alguna al respecto.

Se acercó a su compañero que se había sentado en el suelo, aventando las piedras que estaban a su alrededor lo más lejos que podía. Sin decir palabra la niña se sentó a su lado, volviendo a abrir su cuaderno para seguir con su boceto.

Los Uchiha deberían de venir con instructivo, pero ella se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo que no se puede presionar a uno para que hable. El orgullo que siempre traían impedía que reaccionaran bien a eso.

- ¡Es un idiota!

Quizá le haría un favor al mundo escribiendo ella ese instructivo. Detallando la sombra en su dibujo, le contestó:

- No lo es. Kakashi simplemente es… calmado. Serio. Le interesa hacer las cosas a la perfección lo antes posible.

El Uchiha volteó a verla. Si no fuera porque decir algo así sería grosería, habría dicho que estaba haciendo puchero.

- ¡A él siempre le perdonas todo, Rin!

Se quedó en silencio, la mirada clavada en el papel blanco, notando las manchas que el carboncillo había dejado.

- Eso es porque creo que tú eres quien tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir, Obito.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, la furia olvidada ante las palabras de su compañera que finalmente había dejado su cuaderno. Rin finalmente alzó la vista de su dibujo para sonreírle levemente.

- Su estilo de pelea es distinta…

Obito resopló, echándose hacia atrás, poniéndose los brazos tras la cabeza.

- Claro, cómo él es un _genio_…

- ¡No, no, no me refería a eso! – aclaró rápidamente Rin, negando al mismo tiempo con las manos, para luego volver a ver hacia al frente. Los ojos de Obito volvieron a fijarse en ella. – Lo que quería decir… cuando tú peleas eres cuidadoso. La técnica de Kakashi puede ser perfecta en la ofensiva, pero es demasiado arriesgada, cómo si no le importara morir. ¿Me explico? – suspiró. - No soy buena con las palabras...

Ninguno de ellos habló por un momento. Sin ver a su compañero de equipo Rin volvió a abrir su cuaderno de dibujo, continuando con uno de sus múltiples bosquejos. Tras unos momentos, sintió a Obito sentarse nuevamente.

- ¿Rin?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Qué dibujas? ¿Puedo ver?

En ese preciso momento era la sonrisa del chico a su lado, razón por la cuál apretó la libreta contra su pecho.

- No es nada…

- ¡Anda, déjame ver, déjame ver! – pidió el Uchiha sonriendo, poniéndose de rodillas, tratando de tomar el cuaderno de sus manos.

- ¡No! – exclamó, soltando la mano de Obito para levantarse y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban Kakashi y su sensei.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Rin, no seas así!

Rió, acelerando el paso cuando Obito empezó a correr tras de sí. Sabía que él había entendido lo que quería decir.

Aunque Obito fuera distraído, ella estaba segura de que lograría grandes cosas un día y, con suerte, ella podría observarlo.


End file.
